


别迟到

by captainfreak



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Halbarry同人挑战, M/M, 婚礼, 婚礼甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainfreak/pseuds/captainfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“他不会出现了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	别迟到

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [don't be late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060546) by [sarah_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_x/pseuds/sarah_x). 



> 作者说明：  
> 其实我五岁以后就没参加过婚礼了，也从未参加过在教堂举行的同性婚礼，所以如果有什么和事实有出入的地方还请多多包涵。
> 
> 译者说明：  
> 感谢我的校对灵猫小天使~
> 
> Many thanks to my beta: 灵猫~

“看起来还好吗？”哈尔问道，尽管他已经把这个像绞索一样套在他脖子上的蠢玩意解开系上了差不多有五十次，它的感觉还是不对劲。

“过来，”约翰从他坐着的藤椅上站起身，他一直就坐在那儿掩嘴偷乐，看着哈尔在他的礼服里挣扎。“说真的，哈尔，你既是大学生又是飞行员。你应该知道如何打领带了。我又不是你妈妈。”

“不，你只是我的伴郎。”哈尔说道，看着约翰的手开始帮他打领带，哈尔甚至还没来得及眨眼，一个完美的结就打好了，看起来或感觉上都不再尴尬了。哈尔终于松了口气。

“奥利可是十分懊恼呢。”

听到黛娜的声音哈尔和约翰突然转过身来，她优雅地飘进了房间，金色长发披散在她白色的伴娘裙上，令她看起来就像一个真正的天使。“他仍没原谅你没让他当你的伴郎。”

“啊哦，”约翰大笑道。“我是不是破坏了你们的兄弟情啦？”

“他没在生你的气，约翰，”黛娜一口咬定。“只有哈尔。”

“一如往常。”约翰反驳道。

“他会想开的，”哈尔说，“再说，我先答应你的。”

“我们可以有两个伴郎，”约翰答道，“或者让巴里请奥利弗当他的伴郎。”

“斯纳特绝不会让这种情况发生的，”只是想想这个念头哈尔就一脸傻笑，“那会是一场摔角大赛。并且我猜奥利可没什么胜算。”

哈尔请他们出去了一会，然后看着镜子里的自己。他很想相信自己看起来容光焕发，但是他之前从豪华加长车的车身镜面中瞥了自己一眼，并且认为自己看起来就像刚刚从公园长椅上醒来。对哈尔来说，最重要是巴里认为他看起来没那么糟糕，毕竟这是属于巴里的日子。哈尔宁愿让这一套都在婚姻登记处完成。他不是一个喜欢盛大隆重活动的人。巴里才是那个无可救药的浪漫主义者，而且巴里想要在他们的朋友和亲人面前成婚，想到这个哈尔心里一阵温暖——和哈尔共处一室的约翰和黛娜是让他保持镇静的存在——但归根到底这是巴里的婚礼。哈尔只能希望自己没有把它搞砸。

可显然他连这一点也做不到。

“戒指在哪里？”哈尔几乎大叫起来，他向下拍着自己的身体，却无法在任何地方感到那只熟悉的盒子的形状。他突然感到胸口一阵剧痛，就好像他被捅了一刀，多半是出于恐惧，因为巴里绝对会 _杀_ 了他的。

“ **戒指在哪里？！** ”

“哈尔，”黛娜说道，眼睛睁得大大的。

“这一定是个玩笑。”

“巴里会杀了你的，如果你丢了那个见鬼的玩意。”约翰同样震惊地补充道。

“快帮我找。”

在哈尔、黛娜和约翰搜遍了房子里的每一寸后，克拉克才踱步走进了三人组所在的（很快将是）艾伦-乔丹家的厨房，手里举着救赎的化身。

“在找这个吗？”克拉克脸上贴着的傻笑让哈尔忍不住想给他来一拳，与此同时，这是他一生中最高兴看到超人的一刻了。

“戒指！”黛娜尖叫道。

“哦， _感谢上帝_ ，克拉克，”哈尔呼出一口气，撑在厨台上，在整个搜索过程中他的心都在胸腔里怦怦跳动。“感谢上帝。你在哪里找到的？”

“前门廊。”克拉克说，把它递给了哈尔，哈尔又传给了黛娜。她更擅长保管重要的东西。前门廊说得通，至少。之前当约翰开始问他关于他们在联盟的未来和定居的事宜时，哈尔跑到那里去平复了下紧张的神经（哈尔宁愿换一天再操心这一连串麻烦事，它们中没有哪个比得过当下这个）。巴里永远都在抱怨他把东西丢在奇怪的地方。别问他是怎么把遥控器丢在浴室里的，他的大脑完全不在状态。

“无意冒犯，哥们，”约翰说，“但你在这里做什么？”

“我和露易丝正在去教堂的路上，”克拉克解释道，“我在车里听到你们的惊慌失措然后告诉她把车停到一边。虽然我知道哈尔一定会把戒指放在极为显眼的地方，但让一个有X视线的人帮你们找也没什么坏处。”

“是啊，是啊，”哈尔抱怨道，轻轻捶了下克拉克的手臂，“你现在就要去教堂了？不会太早了一点吗？”

“这个，婚礼将在半小时内开始所以……”

“是吗？”. 黛娜和约翰齐声问道。

“ **是吗？** ”哈尔几乎是在大喊。

“车就在门外。”克拉克答道。就像是为了证明他的说法，司机还按了按喇叭。

“放轻松，哈尔，”黛娜说，“你不会迟到的。只要上楼，换上你的鞋子然后花几分钟时间冷静一下，”这可能是个好主意，因为哈尔都能看到他的手在颤抖，“我会让司机等一等。”

 

****  
   
巴里要迟到了。

婚礼在半小时内就要开始了，但他就是无法强迫自己从他正坐着的高脚凳上站起来。他的手机正在疯狂作响，但他就是不想接，因为他知道一定是他的朋友们打来问他正在哪里的。他无法回答，尤其是在他从他们身边跑开之后。他都不知道该做什么。

目前的情况是，他正受到酒吧里很多人的瞩目。这里在播放一场体育赛事，而他，穿着漂亮的礼服在痛哭流涕。他叫了一杯威士忌，仅仅是为了避免在普通人面前暴露身份，酒精对他毫无作用，除非它被魔法加持过。（谢谢你，扎塔娜，为了上个圣诞节哈尔发在Instagram上的那些窘照。）

哈尔。天呐，哈尔。巴里感到很羞愧。这是他的主意，让他们所有的朋友穿着便服来参加这场婚礼。让哈尔余下的家庭成员都从海滨城飞来。为了拥有一场盛大华丽的教堂婚礼，而不是哈尔坚持的那个更有吸引力的登记处婚礼。然而他却无法面对。他无法面对那么多人围观的压力。

他爱哈尔。他明白这一点胜过任何事，一直都是哈尔。他生命中的任何事都会回到哈尔身上。哈尔是他成为闪电侠后遇见的第一个英雄，哈尔是他在正义联盟里的第一个朋友，哈尔是他复活后支持他的第一个也是最重要的人。只有哈尔，即使过去了这么多年，他依然能坚定地将他称为他的归宿和幸福。

所以为什么他会在这里，在这个满是汗酸味的被陌生人包围的酒吧里，而不是和爱他且关心他的人在一起？对此他无法给出答案。他只知道他全身疼痛并且感觉快要不能呼吸了。

“好吧，闪电侠，”两只坚实的手紧扣在他的肩膀上，“你是要安静地跟我走，还是要我夹着你的头，亲自把你拖到那个祭坛边？”

巴里在哪都能认出那个声音。“你是怎么找到我的？”他问道。

“你又没想躲起来，”莱纳德坐上了巴里旁边的高脚凳，从他那里拿过威士忌，喝了一大口，“再说了，我一直都比你聪明。”

巴里给了他一个漫不经心的微笑。他真的不知道该说什么好。是他给了莱纳德·斯纳特——曾是他最棘手的对头之一，直到他和他的伙计们走上了正轨（但愿是永远的），并把他们和闪电侠的过节抛之一边，以保护宝石城免受极速教授或哥鲁德这样的威胁——伴郎角色的人。他们花了将近十年的时间才从敌人变成了朋友，现在莱纳德正期待的看着他，等着巴里为他这些脱轨的行为作出解释。

“是什么让你如此困扰，小子？”巴里真希望莱纳德别再叫他小子了。他才比他大一岁而且他们俩人都快奔四了。“临阵退缩？不能确定绿灯是你的真命天子？”

“不，”巴里坚定地说，“我爱哈尔。我很肯定。”

“那还有什么问题呢？”莱纳德问道，语气比之前更温和了。“因为如果你想当一个胆小鬼，我妹妹会非常生气的。她可是买了漂亮裙子和各种玩意，你见过丽莎发火的样子，‘地狱里的烈火与之相比都微不足道’，这还是个谨慎的说法。我可不要面对那种热量，她有时候比米克还可怕。”

“都……很好，这听上去可能很蠢，但原因在我们邀请的人数。”

“呃，巴里，我也不想在这儿当‘明知故问’队长的，但这场婚礼可是你的主意。”

“我知道。”巴里叹气，他的头敲在吧台上。

“听着，小子，”莱纳德开口说道，试图藉着巴里的威士忌让自己听上去贤明睿智。“对婚礼我所知不多。你知道我和罗西间的事，但我们完全不是适合结婚的类型。山姆和丽萨是在婚姻登记处结婚的。所以我的建议可能只是一堆废话，但我想说的是，那些在教堂里的人？他们不是来评判你的。他们来是因为他们关心你，小子。他们中的每个人。甚至阿克塞尔，如果我能让他闭嘴足够长的时间好让你们说完誓言。顺带一提，这我可不敢保证。并且，没错，甚至还有我，如果你五年前告诉我我有一天会对闪电侠说这种话，我一定会当面嘲笑你。嘿，这真是个疯狂的世界，不是吗？”

巴里从吧台上抬起头看着他的朋友。他敢说莱纳德是真心这么相信的，尽管巴里无法完全做到和他一样，但也够巴里受用了。“谢谢，莱。”

“随时效劳，”莱纳德仰头干掉了最后一点酒。他放下酒杯擦了擦脸。“呃啊，难喝。正是我喜欢的。那么，怎样，小子，让我们炸了这个烂地方然后进城去，我听说某个地方正要举行一场婚礼，想去当不速之客吗？”

巴里止不住他脸上的傻笑。“哦，真的？这不是非法的吗，我还以后你早就把那种生活抛之身后了呢。”

“你了解我的，小子，‘无因的反叛’这类玩意嘛，”莱回答道，然后突然清醒过来。“我们走不走？如果我们现在再不动身的话，你的新郎就要以为你把他抛弃在祭坛边了。”

 

***** 

“他不会出现了。”

哈尔瘫坐在祭坛的台阶上，双手抱着头。没人能找到巴里。他告诉加里克一家他打算从他们家步行短短的15分钟路程去教堂，但他没有做到。约翰正在和巴里的一小圈朋友说话，试图推断出他可能会在哪里，黛娜正在和牧师说话，他们都用同情的眼神看着他。戴安娜走过来坐到他身边并捏了捏他的肩膀，试着说些安慰的话，“如果他要迟到，他一定有他的理由，”戴安娜保证道，“他不会故意失约的，哈尔。”

哈尔可不太确定。他知道巴里压力过大时会怎样，或许这超出了他承受的限度。

“莱打电话来了！”一声叫喊从教堂后排传来，哈尔抬起头看见丽莎·斯纳特（虽然有违哈尔的意愿，但她还是被邀请了）正疯狂地挥舞着她的手机。“他和巴里在一起，他们正在赶来的路上！”

教堂里的人集体松了口气。哈尔得记得给斯纳特买半打大罐啤酒或其它东西来感谢他把巴里赶到围栏里。大体上他从未喜欢过斯纳特或无赖帮，甚至在他们从良之后，但他们正慢慢地改变他的看法。戴安娜笑着对哈尔说道，“看？一切都会好的。”

“谢谢你，神女。”哈尔可能毁了这一刻的气氛，因为使用了绰号戴安娜瞪了他并在他手臂上狠狠捶了一拳，然后坐到了露易丝旁边的位置上。

巴里花了大约七分钟才赶到教堂，其中的每分钟都比上一分钟来得更痛苦和漫长。终于，巴里带着他的伴郎（对此斯纳特确实名至实归）抵达了现场，迎接他们的是一张张期待的脸。有那么一会儿巴里裹足不前，但在斯纳特倾身对他说了些什么后，显然他又找回了自信。

“还以为你不会迟到呢？”哈尔喊道，引得几乎整个教堂的人都转过头去看巴里，哈尔希望他们别这么做。“现在我开始明白大卫的感受了。”

“抱歉。我错过了很多吗？”

“哦，你已经是昨日新闻啦巴里，”哈尔说，“现在我要和奥利结婚了。”他的话引发了人群中一阵哄笑，包括黛娜在内。然而，奥利弗并没有笑。他只是怒视着哈尔，可能仍然在为没有当上伴郎而生气吧。

当巴里最终来到他身边，有那么片刻哈尔的心脏漏跳了一拍。巴里看起来确实容光焕发，但那不是导致他呼吸紊乱了一会儿的原因。这种感觉是如此自然。牵起他未婚夫的手，望进那双熟悉的婴儿蓝的眼睛，那张圆脸和孩子气的微笑。他早已将这张脸的每一寸都铭记在心，哈尔意识到，每一处瑕疵，每一处伤痕和笑纹。一想到他现在不可能不了解巴里，在这一刻，哈尔发自内心真实而深切地感受到，巴里是他的灵魂伴侣。

 牧师清了清嗓子，结束了这个除了巴里以外一切仿佛都不存在的时刻。“我们准备好开始了吗？”

哈尔只是看着巴里，就好像在等待他的批准。巴里向牧师点了点头作为确认。“完全准备好了。”

“女士们先生们，我们今天欢聚一堂……”

哈尔并没有真正听进牧师接来下的演讲，他的注意力只在巴里身上。巴里朝着他微笑，紧握着他的手，看起来就像多年前在瞭望塔上的一次酒醉挑战下他第一次在槲寄生下亲吻他时一样年轻。那时他就知道了，哈尔想，巴里是他的真命天子。在他的整个人生中，他从未感到有人会对他产生这样强烈的吸引力。这不用多说，考虑到哈尔过去习惯了当一个玩了就跑的坏小子，当然这也解释了为什么他和卡罗尔之间的关系从来没有结果。这不是说他对卡罗尔怀着某种负面的情绪，老天，她还在婚礼上呢。

巴里难以抑制的喜悦是他脸上挂着大大的傻笑的主要原因，也是为什么哈尔搞砸了他的誓言。巴里佯装愤怒地转了转眼珠低声说，“你搞砸了。”让哈尔明白他其实已经被原谅了。

当牧师说道，“你可以亲吻新郎了。”哈尔才迅速回到现实。

然后他上前一步在整个观众面前无耻地啃着巴里的脸。通过眼角的余光，他看见奥利弗的嘴角上扬拉出了一个微笑，但当他和巴里分开时它又消失了。

教堂后面的欢呼声是最响的。沃利，凯尔和杰森爬到了长椅上并且正在猛烈地敲打着木头，发出的欢呼声响到压倒教堂里其余所有人。牧师和某些宾客责备地瞪着它们，但是哈尔笑得非常开心，因为他们三人让哈尔想起他在他们这个年纪时是什么样子。老天啊，他正在变老。  
“熊孩子们。”巴里对他们使了个眼色，挥手示意他们坐下。他们迅速朝他竖了个中指。  
“是啊。熊孩子们，没错。”哈尔大笑道。

 

 **** 

婚宴并不算丰盛，但它至少让人喘口气，特别是在强迫每个人都摆好姿势让摄影师拍照后。当他们跳第一支舞时哈尔把巴里的脚趾都踩了个遍，而后巴里找借口成功避开了来自哈尔兄弟们的源源不断的盘问，最终他撤到了自助餐桌旁，却看到一只小手突然从桌子下面伸出来拿走了整盘的魔鬼蛋。巴里看向桌子的另一头，注意到有一把弃置的轮椅可疑地停放在一边。他弯下腰拉起了桌布，露出了一窝躲在下面的布鲁斯家的孩子们（甚至包括年纪比较大的那些），他们就像被车灯照到的鹿一样呆住了。

“呃，嘿艾伦先生。”卡珊德拉说。

“ _艾伦-乔丹_ 先生。”斯蒂芬妮纠正道。

“嗨，孩子们，”巴里答道，他有点困惑。“呃，你们在下面做什么呢？还有你们是怎么全部挤进去的？”

“我们正在躲藏德雷克的下层社会失败者小队，”达米安解释道，他的兄弟一脸不悦地看着他。达米安只是轻蔑地挥了挥手，往他的嘴里塞了两个魔鬼蛋。“我想这应该叫做捉迷藏而且你正在破坏我们的游戏。”

“别那么无礼，达米安，”芭芭拉尖刻地说，用手肘撑着自己准备起身。“如果你想的话我们可以离开。”

“不，没关系，”巴里说。“但你们恐怕得把轮椅移开。”

他留下孩子们去热烈讨论如果处置这把轮椅。当巴特、康和凯西把他堵在桌边时，他竭尽全力否认自己曾见过他们。他们似乎并不是很相信他，但还是放过他了。

“嘿，巴里！”黛娜喊道，大概是注意到他独自一人坐着，于是招手示意他过来。“怎么了？这是你最重要的一晚，你不该一个人呆着。”

“只是开始觉得有点累了。”巴里回答道，忍住了一个哈欠。乐曲突然改变了，从他童年就熟悉的音乐换成了某首俗气的流行歌曲。巴里对此并不介意，很显然这一晚已经进行到了大家都对慢舞感到厌倦，并想来点真正可以随之摇摆的音乐的时候。

那些蝙蝠家的孩子显然也厌倦了他们捉迷藏的游戏，占据了舞池开始起舞，当杰森开始表演电臀舞时，巴里大笑着转过脸来。

“那么，你们的蜜月准备怎么安排？”黛娜问道，眼神从她的那杯酒上面飘过来。

“说真的，我还不能确定。”关于这个巴里没想过太多。他每次去度假都会担忧在他离开时宝石城会发生什么不好的事情，甚至在有加里克一家，有沃利和巴特，现在还有无赖帮保护他的家园的情况下亦是如此。这让他无法真正享受到任何假期。

“也许你们可以去旧金山或洛杉矶，”黛娜建议道。“或者纽约。奥利和我在那儿度的蜜月。我们住在格尔福酒店。听上去并不是很浪漫但它非常漂亮。不过，最好远离哥谭。我可不会把它视为度蜜月的去处。”

巴里大笑道。“这话该对着布鲁斯和赛琳娜说。”

“如果我能碰到他们中的任何一个，我会让你知道的。”

“匹兹堡怎么样？”奥利弗说，在巴里加入了他们的坐席后第一次打破沉默。“怎样？它在夏天非常漂亮。”

“抱歉你没能当上伴郎，”巴里试探地说。“但哈尔确实先答应了约翰。”

“哈尔和我有话要说，”奥利弗答道，眼神吓人。“你不用担心。”

“奥利，别再小题大做啦，”黛娜白了他一眼。“顺便说约翰在哪里？”

“他不得不提前离开，”巴里告诉他们。“他的孩子在发高烧。”

“或者是因为哈尔是个如此讨人厌的家伙——”

“奥利！”黛娜打断了他。“已经，够啦。现在正在放单身女郎，我可不想为任何事错过这曲。来吧，和我一起跳舞。”

奥利弗看起来兴趣缺缺的样子，但他还是允许金丝雀把他拖走了。黛娜回头看着巴里。“你想加入我们吗，巴里？”

“不了，”巴里礼貌地婉拒。“我要给艾瑞斯打个电话。”

艾瑞斯原本要来参加婚礼的，但在最后一刻她被同事传了流感。她让巴里保证在这一晚安顿下来后打电话告诉她一切情况。巴里拖着步子走到礼堂背后，当经过一张隐蔽的桌席时他被猝不及防的响亮的欢呼声吓了一大跳。他转过头看到无赖帮东倒西歪地趴在桌上。桌上和桌边堆着好几瓶啤酒。这是离派对最远的桌席，在这儿你真的只能听到自己思考的声音。真典型。

“哎哟，这不是害羞的新娘子吗！”莱咕哝着，高高地举着他的酒瓶。“为闪电侠欢呼三声！”  
巴里发出嘘声试图平息他们醉醺醺的欢呼，因为在这场婚礼中还有些人（包括哈尔的兄弟和他们的太太）都不知道他们本-应-是-秘-密的身份。

“我看你们似乎乐在其中嘛。”

“正相反，”马克回答道。“这场派对没劲透了。”

好吧，巴里感谢任何形式的真心话。

“他的意思是，”莱说，试图帮他朋友打掩护。“这里不适合我们这群人。我们最好还是去楔石城的酒吧。”

“这个嘛，如果你们想要去的话，那就去吧。反正这里也没有多少你们想要的。”

“你确定吗？”莱问道。“如果你需要我坚守在这里给你提供精神支持或其它什么，我能做到。”

“没关系的，”巴里说。“只要你们别偷东西。”

“是，是，船长。”丽萨说道。

“您能帮我给罗西打个电话，告诉她别等了吗？”莱问道。“我又丢了我那该死的手机，而且我无法信任这些混蛋中的任何一个能把事办了。”

“当然。”当巴里给艾瑞斯和罗西打完电话后，这一晚差不多就要结束了。很多宾客在祝贺过他们并留下结婚礼物后就消失在了夜色中。颇具讽刺意味的是，仅剩的几个没有离开的宾客中还包括布鲁斯。他要么就是在充分利用离开哥谭的每分每秒，要么就是下定决心要让他的孩子们在地上耗到精疲力尽，以免他们在回程的航班上骚扰他。也许两者兼有。

“嘿，你。”

当哈尔吻上他脖颈侧面并且双手像蛇一样缠上他的腰时，巴里一阵颤抖。“星星出来了。”

“去外面吗？”巴里说，仿佛能读懂他的心思。哈尔点点头，牵起巴里的手从后门溜了出去，感觉就好像毕业舞会上的青少年。

这个社区中心位于一座山上，要把一辆豪华加长车弄上去可不容易，但风景优美所以非常值得。他们身下的草地很温暖，但他身边的哈尔更温暖。巴里躺倒在草地上仰望着星空。他能看到天琴座明亮地闪烁。遇见哈尔前他就知道所有这些星座——大部分星座还是他教哈尔认识的——但是哈尔才是近距离看到它们的人。在一些偶然的场合下巴里也能接近其中的一些，比如当哈尔需要他的帮助时他会把他传送到欧阿或者其它星球。当他想到这些时它听上去是如此随意，可是对大部分人来说这简直不可思议。这就是闪电侠生活的日常，对此他心怀感激。

“你和基洛沃格说过我们很抱歉不能邀请他来吗？”

“他理解的。”

巴里转过脸凝视着哈尔。他看起来如此漂亮，带着一脸孩子气的喜悦，尽管他或许曾经上百次地经过这些星星。哈尔身上还有另一些非同凡响之处。他会为那些为那些微不足道的小事而欣喜。对他来说没有什么事会失去新意。他仍然会为了那些他爸爸在他还是孩子对他讲的笑话而大笑，仍然会在通讯器上对着巴里唠叨他一天的日常，甚至他所做的可能只是去杂货店购物（直到蝙蝠侠咆哮着让他们闭嘴为止）。哈尔一定是感觉到了他的目光，因为他转过了头，脸上带着一如往日的，熟悉的微笑。他伸出拇指轻轻抚摸巴里的脸颊。

“我告诉过你我有多爱你吗？”

“有趣的是你好像从没说过。”

“呆子。”

巴里微笑着靠向哈尔，“但你喜欢。”他耳语道。

在群星璀璨下，巴里吻着哈尔，一切都很完美。在这几秒钟里，其余一切都无关紧要了。他们放任自己沉湎在这一刻中。只有巴里，哈尔和哈尔帮助守护的无限延伸的星系。

经过了几分钟的热吻，巴里感到面红耳赤。这一天的开始很糟糕但这一晚美妙惊人。他希望它永远不要结束。然而，与此同时，他已经准备在草地上睡着了。

“黛娜问我们蜜月打算去哪儿。”

“我听说Graxos 5星系在这个时节非常漂亮。”


End file.
